Fox Song
by SanoGirl
Summary: FINISHED! Sequel to Fox Love and Fox Games, last installment in the Fox Trilogy. Haven is gone and Kurama must now face life alone. What will he do, and why does he keep hearing her voice everywhere he goes...
1. Dream

Fox Song:

Chapter 1- Dream

Sunbeams danced in the air, filtering down through the leafy jade trees, their golden light giving the kitsune sitting beneath them a soft glow. Her head was thrown back in laughter, her mouth curved up in a wide grin, eyes sparkling and dancing with mirth. Slender hands held a long, coiled whip that looked as if it were a mere extension of her body, as if it was used to being there. Long legs sprawled out in front of her, dainty feet crossed one over the other, with long clawed toenails tipping each. Her ears twitched as Kurama walked towards her.

He stared at his love as Haven laughed again and beckoned him to her side. He ran forward eagerly, even though something in the back of his mind screamed a warning. His arms reached out to her and as they curved inward, to pull her to him, she began to fade. His mouth opened in wordless scream of horror, but she had already dissolved into a shimmering gold sunbeam.

Tears prickled the backs of his eyes and an overwhelming weakness took over his body. He sank to the ground moaning, hands flying up to cover his eyes as he rocked back and forth, longing for his lost lover. The sunbeams danced merrily around him as if mocking his pain and he angrily lashed out at them with clawed hands. Growling, he jumped up and let out a scream which deafened the sounds of the forest and startled several flocks of birds from their roosts.

As his scream faded, another sound became present. Laughter; cruel, mirthless laughter that made the hairs on his neck prickle and his tails to bristle and bush out. Whirling around, he came face to face with the mutilated Butari. It seemed as if his hideous corpse had come back to life; blood ran down from numerous gashes and deep gouges, creating a lake of red around his feet. One eye was missing and he staggered towards the paralyzed kitsune with a limping stride.

The laughter went on and on and on, ringing in Kurama's ears until it drowned out even the beating of his own heart. Butari advanced further, but Kurama found himself unable to move. His feet felt like blocks of granite and his muscles moved sluggishly, as if he were swimming through a pool of tar. Frantic now, he watched as Butari yanked out a wicked looking short sword and sneered at him as both his teeth and the sword glinted in the sun. His snake's tongue darted out for a moment to lick at the blood seeping into his mouth.

The sword point flew towards Kurama as if in slow motion. The glittering blade came closer and closer, aimed right for his heart, and terror grew in his mind. And just as the dangerously sharp tip pierced the skin of his chest…

Kurama's eyes flew open and he was staring up at the blue skies above. Gasping for breath, he sat up and clutched his chest, right where his heart would have been. This was the third time this week he had had that dream. Wincing as he thought of that blade, he massaged his chest even harder.

"You okay Kurama?" Kuwabara asked as he walked by, carrying an armload of firewood.

"Fine," Kurama answered, getting up and stretching as he did so. Cracking his back, he caught a glimpse of Hiei, sitting high up in a tree, watching him with a concerned eye. Sparing the little demon an exasperated glance, the silver kitsune turned pointedly around and yanked out a Rose Whip. Growling and muttering to himself, he began to practice with his favorite weapon, delighting in the cracks and snaps it made as he whipped it though the air and made it sing.

Hiei watched his fox friend closely, eyes wary and watchful. Once again, Kurama awoke suddenly and began rubbing his chest. Either something was wrong, or he was having some sort of a nightmare. Probably the latter, the fire demon reflected as an afterthought. He had never known Kurama to get sick and after all that had happened in his life lately, he would not be surprised in the least to find out that his friend was having nightmares of some sort.

**FLASHBACK**

_…The limp form of Haven lay not twenty feet from Butari's corpse._

_"No!" he murmured. "No!" He crawled over on hands and knees as fast as he could, pulling her lifeless body into his arms and hugging it tightly to him. "No Haven, no!" Tears poured down his face, hot and salty, but he didn't seem to notice. Burying his face in her neck he sobbed openly, his entire body shaking._

_Long minutes dragged by and eventually his tears stopped. Pulling back, he brushed her shining hair out of her face and stared into her eyes, which were now covered with the shroud of death. With two clawed fingers, he gently closed them and lay her back on the ground, sighing as he did so. The tearstains on his cheeks shone in the sun as it bathed Haven in a golden glow, making it looks as if she had been cast out of the purest gold. He ran his fingers through her hair once more and gave her chill lips one last kiss._

_Standing up, he stared down at his love for long moments, watching the play of shadows over her body and noting that even in death, she was still the most gorgeous being he had ever laid eyes on._

_One last, lone tear rolled down his cheek and he flicked it away with one finger. Looking at his fallen love one last time, he swept his eyes heavenward and gazed up at the sapphire blue expanse above. "Goodbye my fox…" he whispered…_

**END FLASHBACK**

It had been one month since that fateful day and still Kurama held on to a tiny shred of hope that somehow, somewhere, his kitsune lover might still be alive. The days flew by in an endless blur and missions and assignments came and went like water. He flowed through life as if he were living a dream from which he could not awaken. Most things had lost all meaning to him now and it took real fortitude and patience to get anything through to him now.

"Chow's ready!" Kuwabara called and Kurama put away his whip with a sigh. Time to eat, though he did not know why he bothered. There seemed no point.

_There seemed to be no point to anything now that Haven was gone._


	2. Song

Fox Song:

Chapter 2- Song

The night seemed to pulse around him with the rhythm of thousands of years gone by. The age from the forest seeped into his bones and became one with his very being as he walked beneath the tall trees, moonlight staining his head an even brighter silver. Leaves rustled beneath his softly placed steps and the sweet night air swirled around him in a vortex of scents that tickled his nose and painted his mouth with the musty smells of legends long dead.

He sighed and paused in a small clearing to stand and look up at the moon and stars suspended forever in time above. They glittered like millions of gems embedded in satin and he could name many of them, knew many of them from his days before as Youko Kurama. And now that he was back in his truest form, knowledge and cunning sang in his veins once more. All the craftiness and secrets that had once been his came flooding back in a rush and washed him away on a tide of euphoria.

But that joy and elation had been dampened with the absence of Haven, had become dull with the passing of her life. Nature still sang in his veins and rang in his heart, but it could never fill the empty space her death had left in his life. Breathing in deeply, he closed his eyes and allowed a wave of sadness and memory to wash over him. He could see he face, feel her soft lips, could hear her alluring voice as it sang to him…

…Hear her voice? His eyes flew open and her face and touch evaporated like water, but her voice remained. High and clear it floated to him on a sea of time and he found himself trying to place the sound. Pointed ears twitched and tails trembled, his entire body stood on a knife's edge. It came again, and although he could not make out the exact words, he knew at once it was Haven's voice. Whirling about be followed the melody, weaving in and out among the trees, tails flying and hair streaming out behind him.

The voice grew closer, the song grew happier, and Kurama's heart soared. The notes soared in volume and he knew if he reached the other side of the line of trees ahead, he would find her there. "Haven!" he shouted right as he burst through the trees, spraying leaves and dead vines everywhere. His golden eyes darted around expectantly for her slender form, her gleaming hair, but all that they saw was a miniature cyclone of leaves; spinning and dancing in the air, they whispered amongst themselves, then scattered, falling lifeless to the forest floor. Tinkling laughter reached his ears, then faded into nothing.

Eyes widening he scanned the trees and skies above but there was nothing there. Growling, he whipped around and struck the nearest tree as hard as he could, causing bark to explode in every direction. "HAVEN!!!" he roared at the tops of his lungs. He thought he heard that musical laughter of hers once again, but when he strained his ears, the wind filled them and drowned out all else. Swearing under his breath he turned around and headed back towards the camp where the other boys were. His eyes stung and his tails drooped lifeless behind him.

The wind grew to a stiff breeze and blew maddeningly at the kitsune, churning a tide of currents around him that ruffled his tails and mussed his hair. He sighed again, louder this time an paused, turning his face to the wind. It carried to his sensitive nostrils a scent he had become familiar with a long time ago, a scent that comforted him and soothed his troubled mind. It was the smell of wildflowers, meadows, and…something else; a muskier scent that reminded him of hidden passion and secret desires. It was the smell of Haven.

He fell to the ground weeping, and soon sleep took him into her arms and he knew no more.

***************

He awoke the next morning to sunlight tickling his eyelids and a fox tickling his tails. Sitting up, he startled the creature and it darted off before he could greet it properly. Shaking his head ruefully, he stood up, somewhat stiffly, and looked around him.

The events of last night came flooding back to him in a jumbled mass and he sat down again, head spinning. Snatches of memories danced in his mind, intertwined with pieces of dreams, and fragments of song. He put his head into clawed hands and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm the torrent of thoughts in his mind.

He must be going crazy! Thinking he was hearing Haven singing in the woods at night! Believing her had heard her laughter once again. That was absurd! Dead people didn't come back to life! Except for Yusuke, but he was an exception. Bordering on the edge of hysteria, the silver tailed fox began to laugh; and laugh and laugh and laugh. His head was thrown back and he stared up at the dazzling sky above, his laughs rising high and far above him.

Yusuke had come back to life! So dead people could come back! He was living proof! Kurama's drained body fell easily back to the forest floor and he rolled around laughing uncontrollably, tails tangling with the dead leaves. He wrapped his hands around his shaking sides and lay there for many long minutes before the short form of Hiei burst out from the underbrush near him.

"Kurama!" he shouted and ran to his friend's side. Firmly grasping the kitsune's face he got right up in it and said in a loud firm voice, "Kurama!"

The kitsune finally decided to stop laughing, but his sides still heaved and his eyes still held traces of hysteria. "What's gotten into you?" Hiei snarled fiercely. "You're losing it Kurama! Ever since she-" and he placed specific emphasis on the word she, "-died you've been going insane! Get over it!" He shook the kitsune roughly. "She's gone you fool! MOVE ON!" Grunting disgustedly, the little fire demon let go of Kurama and turned away in disgust.

The shaken fox stared at Hiei's back for a long moment. He knew that the shorter demon didn't mean a word of what he had just said; it was just Hiei's way of dealing with grief and loss. He hardened his heart and put on a tough front. But beneath his outer shell, Kurama knew that there was a heart and right now that heart was bleeding almost as much as his own. And besides, he had seen the telltale glimmers at the corners of his friend's eyes before he had turned away. And he saw the hand the little demon rubbed surreptitiously across his eyes when he thought the fox wasn't looking.

The traces of a smirk playing around the corners of his mouth, Kurama stood up and went over to Hiei. "Come, Hiei. Let's go back and meet up with the others. I'm sorry."

Hiei looked up at him and glared. "Hn," he said and started back towards their camp.


	3. Delusions

Fox Song:

Chapter 3- Delusions

The sun warmed the top of his head as the silver kitsune followed his short friend through the forest; leaves danced beneath their feet and spun around them, glinting in the bright light. Sighing, Kurama slashed out with a clawed hand and shredded one such leaf, wishing he could shred the sunbeams also, as they reminded him of Haven. But no matter how hard he tried, the glittering beams slid through his grasp like water.

Frustration welled up within him and he gave a low growl. Half turning around, Hiei shot Kurama a withering look. But once he saw the utter torment shining in those golden eyes, his glare turned pitying. The fox had really loved her, with his entire heart and soul. Something Hiei knew he could never do…what could a forbidden child ever know of love? Moodily he turned his ruby eyes forward once more, his mood now matching Kurama's.

And so it was that the two friends came back their little camp, both their faces plastered with angry scowls and both sets of eyes murky with frustration and suppressed emotion. Slightly wary, Yusuke and Kuwabara walked on tiptoes and whispered for the rest of the morning as the other two boys sat on the ground and stared at nothing, occasionally muttering or cursing to themselves. Sunbeams glittered and caught in their hair, irking Kurama even more as his dream was brought back to the front of his mind.

It wasn't until later that morning that Yusuke and Kuwabara decided to try to rouse the two thinking demons. After a short debate they decided that, under the circumstances, Hiei seemed more approachable then Kurama; at least they were used to his aloofness. "Hey shorty!" Kuwabara said, waving a hand in front of the little fire demon's face.

All he got for his troubles was a swift elbow in the gut, which sent him sprawling backwards about ten feet. Getting to his feet with a pained grunt, he chose to throw caution to the wind. "What is the matter with you two?! We _are_ here on a mission you know, in case you had forgotten. And it's not getting accomplished with the two of you sitting around here on your butts!" Hands on hips, he stood there glaring at the other two boys.

Eyes widening, Kurama held up a slender fingered hand and made a sharp shushing noise. Kuwabara looked dumbfounded; this was not the reaction he had expected. Yusuke, who had been cringing ever since Kuwabara's outburst, now joined in his friend's astonishment. Hiei threw the silver youko a sharp look.

Ears twitching, Kurama rose slowly to his feet, eyes darting all over the greenness around them. "Do you hear it?" he whispered, taking a step forward.

"Hear what?!" Yusuke asked, annoyed.

"SHHHH!!!" Kurama hissed, waving his claws in Yusuke's general direction. He took a few more steps forward, not noticing the looks the other boys were exchanging. "Can't you hear it?" he asked, hope coloring his voice.

"Hear what?" Yusuke asked, somewhat hesitantly.

"Hear that!" The silver kitsune paused for a second. "That voice! That song!"

Shaking his head Hiei answered, "No we can't, Kurama."

"But it's Haven!!" Kurama exclaimed. "I know it is! I know I can hear her!" And with those words he charged off into the forest.

Sighing, Yusuke plopped back onto the ground. "So who's gonna go get him?"

"Not me," Hiei replied. "I fetched the fox this morning." Both boys looked at Kuwabara.

He groaned, but jogged off in the direction his friend had gone. The noon sun was high overhead and Kuwabara could feel its hot rays on his head and shoulders. Colors flashed by on all sides and the singing of thousands of birds reached his ears with an almost deafening volume. He raced on, sensing Kurama close up ahead, and burst through a clump of bushed to find Kurama on his knees, claws digging into the dirt of the forest floor.

Tears were streaming down his face and his ears strained as if catching the faint sounds of a far off angel's song.

Kuwabara approached the fox warily. "Kurama?" he asked in a low voice.

But the fox did not answer. To Kurama, all he heard were the crystal clear notes of Haven's voice; and it was singing the very first song he had ever heard her sing. The song that still echoed in his dreams and brought back memories of the days when their love had still been new and frightening. It reminded him of that one feverish night he had spent sleeping on Haven's lap, her voice reverberating in his human ears and soothing all his pain.

Kuwabara looked on with worried silence, chewing on his lip regretfully. He hated to do this to his friend, but it looked as if the poor kitsune were too far gone to listen to reason. "Sorry man, it's nothing personal," he whispered, reaching out and striking the crying kitsune square on the temple with one large fist. Catching the other boy as he fell forward, Kuwabara stood up and slung him over his shoulder.

He strode back to their small camp, and ignoring the startled stares he was receiving, announced it was time to head out. Nodding wordlessly, the other two gathered up the few belongings lying around and kicked dirt over the fire.

"I think he's delirious," Kuwabara stated once they were on their way. "There's something wrong with him; he shouldn't be like this."

Yusuke and Hiei nodded their agreement. "There's nothing to hear," the shorter demon said in a flat tone. "He let himself become too attached to that vixen!" Although his voice was unnecessarily sharp when he said this, there was an underlying tone of pain in his voice. The other two could tell Hiei was trying his best to cover it up and hide it, so they wisely said nothing.

Soon after that, Kurama began to stir and with unspoken agreement, the three concious boys all halted their journey for the time being and let Kuwabara lay the fox gently on the grassy carpet. Groggily, he sat up and shook his head, sending long silver locks everywhere and pulling a pained moan from his mouth. Lying back down, he opened his eyes and patiently waited for the world to stop spinning overhead. The last thing he remembered was hearing Haven's voice before everything went black. Everything went black…

Moaning, he rolled over and buried his face in well-muscled arms; Haven! Choked sobs now escaped his mouth and tears once more ran down his smooth cheeks and dripped onto the grass below. His entire body shook as the others looked on anxiously, waiting for him to calm down. Hiei awkwardly patted his best friend's back and Yusuke cleared his throat uneasily. Kuwabara sat about four feet away, hoping Kurama would be too confused to know it was he who had given him that raging headache.

Flexing his fingers, Kurama dug into the soft ground and tore it up with his claws. Raising his head, he let out a tormented roar, the entire forest seeming to vibrate with his anguish. Shocked, his companions jumped about five feet in the air, muscles humming and poised on the edge of flight. It seemed as if Kurama really had gone crazy.

The scream was cut off abruptly as Kurama's head fell forward once more; though it was many long moments before any of his friends worked up enough courage to move back to his side and check up on him.

The silver kitsune was fast asleep. Heaving a heavy sigh, Kuwabara once again slung him over a strong shoulder and the little group continued their trek through the Makai, a quiet silence now hanging over their heads. What were they going to do?


	4. Mirage

Fox Song:

Chapter 4- Mirage

Night fell slowly in the Makai; the sun slowly setting while the stars winked into view in the rapidly darkening sky above.  The last colors of the dazzling sunset were still lingering on the edges of the horizon, their bright colors fighting to keep the last remnants of day alive. The birds had quieted their song, and now, as shadow swept over the land, the crickets and bats took up where their daytime partners has left of. The heat of day had dimmed slightly and the humidity had all but dissipated, leaving behind a warm, comfortable feeling. Leaves rustled as the gentlest of breezes blew by, and the forest floor crackled with life as creatures, small and large, darted in and out among the shadows and starlight. Even at night the Makai Forest teemed with life, the harmony of existence never ceasing.

Hiei led the way, his ruby eyes soaking up the meager starlight and reflecting it back one hundred-fold; the two red pinpricks of light alone scared away over half of the night's predators. Muffled curses from Yusuke and Kuwabara, walking behind him, met his sharp ears and Hiei heard a loud "thwack" as an unwary someone got slapped with a branch. Kurama was still slung over Kuwabara's shoulder, the exhausted kitsune had sunk into a deep, healing slumber earlier that day and still had not awoken.

Finding what he was looking for, Hiei turned aside and headed off in a direction parallel to the one they had been going in. A few minutes later, he stood on top of a rather large rock and surveyed their camp for the night. A small lake sparkled in the starlight and the tall reeds at it's far edge rustled softly in the breeze. Little waves crested and rolled into the sandy shore, leaving the sand wet and dark where they touched. Shadows splashed the grassy bank just above the grass and it was here that Hiei stood upon his rock. Satisfied, he nodded to himself and hopped down. Yusuke and Kuwabara followed him forward and the little party made it's camp just above where the sand met the grass.

A small fire crackled to life under Kuwabara's skilled ministrations and soon the delicious smells of cooking ramen filled the noses of all present. Glancing worriedly at Kurama, Kuwabara considered waking him up to eat, then decided against it; the poor kitsune needed his sleep. Turning back to the fire, he accepted the bowl of ramen Yusuke placed in his grip and the little group ate their dinner in mutely while the cold stars gazed down from above.

Putting down his bowl, Hiei stretched and in the blink of an eye he was gone; Yusuke managed to locate him several moments later, perched in the branches of a nearby tree. The little demon was obviously settling in for the night, and the other two decided it was a good idea also.

Despite the warmth of the night, Yusuke took the time to throw a spare blanket over his comatose friend, snorting softly as he did so. Lying down a few paces away and using his own blanket for a pillow, Yusuke joined Kuwabara as sleep took his mind.

***************

Merry, tinkling laughter reached his ears through a fog of sleep and half-formed dreams, chasing away the specters that had been haunting his mind. Blinking, Kurama pulled himself groggily to a sitting position, scratching behind both ears as he took in his newfound surroundings. Seemed the group had decided to make camp for the night. "_Just how long did I sleep_?" Kurama wondered, but was distracted quickly when he heard the laughter again. It was closer this time.

Leaping to his feet, he looked wildly around him, knowing the laughter to be Haven's. But his heart sank as he saw nothing and chastised himself for being a fool. Dead people did not laugh.

Snickering at the idea of a lifeless corpse laughing, he turned to gaze out over the lake; what he saw took his breath away.

The water of the small lake glittered in the bright starlight, the absence of the moon only making them seem all the brighter. Liquid silver bounced from wave to wave and painted the glowing form of the kitsune girl suspended on tiptoes above the glimmering surface. Eyes wide with disbelief, Kurama took slow steps forward until he stood at the edge of the lake. Shaking his head he smacked the bare flesh of his arm as hard as he could, knowing this had to be a dream and trying to wake himself up.

The cheerful laughter caressed his ears again as he rubbed at the angry red blotch on his arm. Dreams didn't hurt like this…or did they? Deciding he did not care, Kurama stared wonderingly at the form before him.

It was as if not a single day had passed since the first time he had seen her. Her long hair hung unbound and flowed like water down to her hips, the glossy strands shining in the starlight. Green eyes sparked with laughter and something more; that inner flame Kurama had seen burning so brightly when she was alive. The flame that proclaimed Haven's love of life for the entire world to see.

His stunned mind didn't even pause to think of the impossibility of it all as he walked slowly towards her, his own feet touching the surface of the water, yet not sinking through it. Haven appearing before him, the life in her eyes, his walking on water, nothing seemed to make contact with his heart or head as they were both soaring high above him. Her arms outstretched, Haven stood a mere ten feet from him now, his feet carrying him forward if their own will. She grinned at him and he found himself grinning back and reaching out his own arms.

But just as their outstretched fingers were about to touch, the sun's first rays broke over the horizon. Pale streaks flew across the sky in wistful arcs and the stars began to fade from sight. Blinking, Kurama watched as Haven slowly dissolved before his eyes, her smile fading with the dawn. Crying out, he lept forward, trying to catch her in his arms and fell face-first into the chill waters of the pond.

Flailing around underwater, he opened his golden eyes and looked up at the surface above him. Sunlight was just beginning to touch the waters above and they glimmered in the early light. Letting out the breath he had been holding, he watched as the bubbles floated before his eyes on their way up to the surface. "_It's over_," he thought and closing his eyes, he let himself sink slowly down into darkness…

***************

Gasping and sputtering, Yusuke pulled the taller demon out of the water and onto the sandy shore. Flinging dark hair out of his eyes he put his ear flat on Kurama's chest, listening for his heartbeat. He closed his eyes and stilled his own breathing for a moment, shutting out all other sounds around him.

Kuwabara and Hiei, awakened by all the noise came running towards him, skidding to a stop in the soft sand. Yusuke waved his hand violently at them, motioning for quiet. He pressed his ear harder against the strong chest beneath it and calmed his mind.

There was no heartbeat.


	5. Resolutions

Fox Song:

Chapter 5- Resoultions

"KURAMA!" Yusuke shouted as his head snapped up from the drowned youko's chest. With one fist he beat at the spot where his heart was and shouted his name again.

"Moron," Hiei said and shoved the Spirit Detective out of the way, kneeling down by his friend's side. "You're in big trouble," he muttered, before placing his mouth over Kurama's own and breathing life back into him.

Five minutes later, a pale Kurama sat by the small campfire wrapped in all their blankets and being yelled at by Yusuke and Kuwabara. The noise stopped for a moment as they waited for him to explain himself. Sighing as they started their tirade over for the third time after he did not answer, Kurama looked over at Hiei who was glaring at him with an "I'm-going-to-kill-you" look plastered on his pixie-small face. Wincing, he turned back to the two humans.

"So don't you ever do something that stupid again!" Yusuke shouted, wrapping up for the third time.

"Sure thing, Yusuke," Kurama answered quietly, staring into the fire.

"Why'd you do it in the first place?!" Kuwabara exclaimed, sitting down across the fire from his friend.

"I…Haven was…I saw Haven…" Kurama said brokenly, his voice even quieter then before.

"You saw Haven?" Hiei asked sarcastically.

"Yes! I did!" Kurama said sharply, glaring at his small friend. His tone surprised the others, and they all looked at each other warily before continuing.

"Are you sure?" Yusuke asked. "She…well…she's…dead, Kurama."

"I know that!" the silver kitsune answered, beginning to get exasperated with the seeming unbelief of his comrades. "But dead people can come back to life! You're living proof of that!"

"He's got a point, Urameshi," Kuwabara remarked thoughtfully.

"But that's not _my_ point, Kuwabara!" Yusuke shot back.

He turned back to the fox, but Hiei cut in before he could continue. "The point is, Kurama, that Yusuke was an exception. Haven is dead. She's not a Spirit Detective, so she won't be coming back! You need to accept that and move on with your life! This is getting old."

"Yeah, what shorty said!" Kuwabara added.

With a glare that would have withered stone, Hiei stood up, sniffed and left the little camp, wandering off into the forest without so much as a backwards glance.

Sighing, Kurama put his head in his hands and let loose a low moan. Deciding it was best to leave the kitsune alone for a while, Kuwabara and Yusuke went off a little ways to the edge of the pond and sat on a large, flat rock that was hanging out over the water. Taking off their shoes and dangling their feet in the water, the two teens kept a sharp eye on the pond to watch for any more suicide attempts.

"Hey, Kuwabara," Yusuke said in a far-off tone.

"Yeah," the tall youth answered.

"Doesn't this…place remind you of that one pond where we spent the day with Haven? You know, the one where we all went swimming?"

"I remember!" Kuwabara exclaimed, memory rushing back. "And you tried to match Haven's dive and ended up doing a belly flop!" The orange-haired teen roared with laughter at the memory, while his companion looked on with growing annoyance.

"Oh, come on! It wasn't _that_ funny!" he shrieked.

Back over by the fire, Kurama looked up at the sounds of Kuwabara's laughter and Yusuke's own half laugh, half shriek. Sounds like these hadn't been heard after Haven had died, up until this point there hadn't been much smiling either, or much joy. Little things failed to please them anymore, like they did when Haven was there. The littlest things, a soaring eagle, a blooming apple tree, or even the mere sight of the sun had made her overflow with happiness. She had truly enjoyed living, and sucked all others around her into her wild and audacious life.

She was just one of those people. When you were around her, one could not help but sharing in her laughter, her song, her magic. Even Hiei had come out of his shell and smiled and laughed for the first time in Kurama didn't know how long. She had taught them how to live for the moment, seize each day and live it as if it were your last. It was the beauty and the magic of the kitsune that was Haven.

But now, with the time since her death increasing, the magic was fading. The days without her seemed long and empty, devoid of any real meaning or beauty. The sun still rose in the morning and painted the sky with nameless colors, but Kurama failed to see the splendor anymore. Towering mountain peaks capped with sparkling snow had once taken his breath away. But now, he barely even spared them a glance.

And as for singing? He never sang anymore, not without her. When the golden kitsune was with him, the very earth around him had seemed to vibrate with its own rhythm, its own song. The air had hummed with music, enhanced by the natural melodies of the birds and animals it seemed a symphony fit for a god.

Nothing sang to him anymore. His world had fallen silent in her wake.

One lone tear slipped down his cheek and ran its silvery course. Flicking it away with one clawed finger, Kurama blinked once, twice and dissolved the rest of his tears before they could escape. No more crying, no more wallowing in his grief. No more temper tantrums, and no more chasing after mirages and dreams. Steeling his heart and clearing his mind, Kurama resolved this, and cracked his knuckles in resolution.

Standing up, he prepared to go look for Hiei and tell him he was prepared to move on. Tossing silvery strands of hair over his shoulder, he walked off into the dense foliage.

"_But most of all_," he thought to himself, "_no…more…loving…_"


	6. Specter

Fox Song:

Chapter 6- Specter

Perched high in his tree, Hiei watched idly as the sun rose above the eastern horizon. The strengthening light stained the tops of the trees a gleaming gold and painted the sky with a myriad of different reds, purples, and blues. The light caught his ruby eyes and made them seem to smolder and burn almost as a real fire would. Staring intently at the colors, but not really seeing them, the little demon let his mind turn to thoughts of Haven.

"_She would have loved this sunrise_," he thought wistfully to himself. And he was right; this was just the kind of thing Haven loved. The cool air, the indescribable colors, and the knowledge that this was the birth of a glorious new day; a day that held uncountable new surprises in store for her.

And as the rays of the rising sun hit the undersides of the wispy clouds overhead and splashed their undersides purple and gold, Hiei almost felt as if she were there beside him, emerald eyes glittering with awe and long loose hair rippling in the wind. Sighing with sorrow, his eyes briefly flicked to the branch beside him, then did a double take.

On the next branch over, dangling her legs in the air, sat Haven. She was just as Hiei had known she would be, eyes wide open and staring at the rising sun with wonder. Stirring, she glanced over at the small demon and smiled, her entire face lighting up, and not just from the new day's light.

Breath coming suddenly harder, Hiei found himself falling into the deep, dark pit of disbelief. This-this could not be happening! She was dead! Dead! "_Dead!_" he told himself vehemently. "_Gone_!"

But the vision next to him just giggled and cocked her head to the side, hair falling and spilling over the rough branch like golden rain. It was in that instant that Hiei knew she was real, that this was no apparition sitting before his eyes.

The underbrush below their tree of choice rustled and crackled loudly, signifying the approach of one or more of the others. Glancing away from Haven for a split second, Hiei caught a glimpse of shining silver below. He looked back at the kitsune in the tree with him and pointed down towards the ground. But shaking her head, she laid one slender finger against her lips and with a final grin she faded away into nothing.

Hiei almost fell off his branch in surprise. Blinking and rubbing his eyes until he saw spots, he shook his head to clear it from he thought to be a hallucination. A silver head popped up next to his branch and Kurama's voice said, "We're all ready to be going Hiei … Hiei?" Hoisting himself fully onto the branch, the plant-wielding kitsune gave his friend a concerned look. "Hiei?" he asked again.

With a dazed look, Hiei stared at Kurama. "Haven…" His tone was far-off and soft, a tone that Kurama had never heard the little Koorime ever use before.

His eyes glittering coldly, Kurama replied, "She's dead Hiei." His tone was icy, only emphasizing the chill in his eyes.

Startled for the second time this morning, Hiei looked up at his kitsune friend, and saw nothing in his eyes but a devious glimmer. "What's the matter with you Kurama?" he asked warily, afraid of the taller demon's rapid mood swings. He also heard a manner in his friend's voice that hadn't been heard in a while. Youko Kurama had not sounded like this in long years.

"Nothing's the matter," the ice voice continued. "We're ready to move on, that's all." The deep voice resonated in Hiei's ears and he was surprised to find that despite the coldness it had an almost musical quality to it, reminding him of dark winter nights and swirling snow.

"Fine," he said in response and hopped down off his branch to the forest floor below. Kurama, slightly slower, followed him and when he stepped down, he closed his eyes and raised his head as if sniffing something, or smelling the wind. Taking in one more deep breath, he opened his crafty eyes. "Our prey's nearby," he said with a ferocious grin, and fangs bared.

And as he headed back towards the camp, Hiei stared at his back with a mixture of suspicion and concern. _Prey?_ He had never heard Kurama call anything prey…not since his thief days that is….Not since Haven appeared. Something had changed in the silver kitsune, something that wasn't for the better. He even seemed to be in a different mindset now, seeming more alert and enthusiastic then he had in weeks.

But instead of being happy that his friend seemed to have gotten over his grief, Hiei was suspicious. What had brought about this change? And what had brought it about so fast? Something was definitely wrong here; Kurama didn't even seem to care about Haven anymore. The fact alone that he had accepted her death, and with such an icy tone, had clued Hiei in that something was abnormal. That and the look in Youko's eyes when he said it.

Shivering, and burying his qualms deep inside for now, Hiei stood and stared at the lake as they arrived. The rock that Kuwabara and Yusuke were sitting on coupled with the crystal waters had reminded him of the day they spent swimming with Haven. It seemed so long ago, now that he looked back upon it. One lone teargem shimmered for an instant at the corner of his eye before he quickly flicked a finger across it. The gem glittered and spun as it soared through the air to land with a minuscule splash in the water.

Giving Hiei the barest of glances Kurama made a small noise, halfway between a cough and a snort before calling out to the other two. "We're leaving now!"

With nods and playful shoves, the two humans raced over and gathered up their things, slinging almost identical packs over their shoulders. "We should reach the demon's lair sometime later today," Yusuke said matter-of-factly as he fell in step beside Kurama and Hiei.

"Mmm…" Kurama murmured in reply, his mind obviously somewhere else. Yusuke watched the kitsune concernedly, noticing the gleam in his eyes and the ridged way he carried his tall frame. Something had changed.

Catching Hiei's eye, he jerked his head towards Kurama and got nothing but a blank look in return. Sighing, Yusuke reverted his eyes to the path in front of them before receiving a nudge from Kuwabara. The orange-haired boy also nodded towards Kurama. Shrugging, Yusuke shook his head and once again returned to watching their path.

Sniffing, Kurama snorted and wrinkled his nose in distaste. "This demon is obviously filth." His normally deep voice went slightly deeper with disgust.

"We must be closer then I thought," Yusuke mused.

Kurama's hand soon held the Rose Whip and Hiei's held his sword. The air around the other two crackled with Spirit Energy as they entered the clearing ahead where they found their quarry waiting.


	7. Promise

Fox Song:

Chapter7- Promise

Stalking around on four legs, the demon's sinewy body rippled all along its length with lean, hardened muscle. He hissed at them and a forked tongue flicked its way past his sharp front teeth. Kurama froze where he was. A forked tongue…forked tongue…flicking out past sharp white teeth…_a forked tongue_.

Images of Butari ran through his head, unchecked they flowed on and merged into one big blur with only one thing clear: the forked tongue. His vision flashed red and the world spun around him as he stared at the wiry demon with growing hatred. He twisted the Rose Whip in his strong hands and his companions heard the sound of the living rose crackling. If looks could kill, the demon would have been dead a thousand times over. Though his anger was misdirected, it had been suppressed for far too long and now, the silver kitsune could bear it no longer.

With a snarl and gnashing fangs, the fox lept forward, flicking his whip as he went. It sang through the air and landed with a resounding smack right in the middle of the demon's forehead. Howling with rage, it reared back and let out a howl of pain that made the trees shake. Coming back down with a thud, it shook the blood from its eyes and glared at Kurama with almost as much hatred as he was.

Twin growls left both their throats as each lunged towards the other, lost in the throes of battle. As Kurama turned to avoid a strike, Hiei caught a glimpse of his eyes and in them he saw nothing but lust, pure and simple bloodlust. Savagely he slashed at the beast while the other three boys simply stood there and stared.

They had never seen him like this before, had never seen him fight with such ferocity or such anger. The Rose Whip sang in his grasp and it sailed through the air and struck his opponent countless times, spattering the earth, rocks, and trees with red-brown blood. The kitsune himself never faltered, and the only blood staining his body was that of the demon. Marveling at his own newfound dexterity Kurama growled with glee and lashed out one final time.

With a final groan, the demon's body fell to the ground with a resounding thud. Blood sprayed everywhere and soon a large pool of the murky fluid formed around the fallen beast. Nodding with satisfaction, Kurama put away his whip…and promptly collapsed to the ground.

With a strangled growl, Hiei dashed over to his friend and found him staring at the bloody corpse, his entire body shaking. His tails lay limp upon the ground, covered in blood. Eyes wide and jaw clenched as if he were fighting the urge to vomit, Kurama looked up at his friend. Mist clouded his sight and as the others looked on, he fell backwards, unconscious.

***************
    
    _Shine bright morning light,_
    
    _now in the air the spring is coming…_
    
    He floated on a sea of fog, suspended in time and sailing through the ages, feeling rather then seeing, the stars and planets whirl on by him in a dizzying blur.
    
    _Sweet blowing wind,_
    
    _singing down the hills and valleys…_
    
    The voice swirled around him, buoying him up and gently tickling the very edge of his consciousness. It caressed his skin with the silky touch of a summer night's breeze, tickling the hairs on his arms and neck.
    
    _Keep your eyes on me,_
    
    _now we're on the edge of hell…_
    
    Eyelids fluttering, he tried to place the voice. It sounded so familiar…but he just couldn't place it.
    
    _Dear my love, sweet morning light_

_wait for me, you've gone much farther…too far…_

Gathering all his strength, he managed to open his eyes and turned his head to look around. His body moved in slow motion, as if he were floating in a pool of gelatin. Every tiny movement seemed to take an hour to complete, but the hour did not seem to matter. Time had no meaning in this place.

His golden eyes took in his surroundings; endless light in all directions, swirling around him like mist and wrapping around his body like a snake. He absently brushed at the mist and watched disinterestedly as it simply reformed and took its place once more. But even as his thoughts fought to put themselves into coherence, another presence made itself known.

Feeling that undeniable sense of familiarity once more, the silver kitsune looked up, his head moving agonizingly slow until his golden eyes met a pair of sparkling green ones. Trying to gasp and finding that he could not inhale, he simply stared as the eyes retreated and the rest of Haven's body materialized.

Surprisingly, he did not feel the need to breathe and likewise did not feel the need to blink. His body seemed as if it were on pause, the thought ran through his groggy mind that if he put his fingers to his throat, he probably would not find a pulse.

Even so, that was the last thing on his mind right now as he watched her look down on him lovingly, smiling that disarming, radiant smile he knew so well by now. The light swirled around her head, crowning her with a halo of illumination. Her hair fanned out behind her, defying the normal laws of physics and it her feet did not seem to touch any sort of ground.

"Hello Kurama," she said at last, that sweet angel's voice of hers resonating throughout the light. The speechless kitsune realized that this was the first time he had heard her speak in any one of his visions.

But then he shook his head; visions were visions and this was not real. Who knows, he might wake up to find himself falling headfirst off a cliff or something. He sighed and started to turn his silver head away, knowing this was too good to be true.

With a slight frown, Haven reached out and grasped his chin in one clawed hand. "Do not tell me you have lost faith in me already." Her cynical voice rang harsh in his ears. The hand on his chin relaxed and as the gold kitsune lightly trailed her claws along Kurama's jaw line, he looked back and met her eyes.

"Never once have I lost faith in you. I have however lost my hope, my meaning for living," he said softly, once again not finding the need to breathe. Her claws were soothing as they left his face to tangle in the long, silky strands of his hair. Closing his eyes, he reveled in a sensation that had almost been forgotten and he knew that no matter what, he would never be able to truly move on in his life; no matter what kind of silly promises he made to himself.

"Now is not your time, Kurama. There are still many things planned for you." Her smile returned, this time with a touch of smugness about it. He opened his eyes to find the twin emeralds in hers glittering with a look of devious mischief, almost like a child who is about to play a practical joke. "When you awaken, things will be as they were. But there will be a sign, and when you find it, stay true to it, and I promise, you will be happy."

With that she backed away slowly and started to dissipate. "Wait! Haven! No!" Kurama shouted, reaching forward with one arm. "How will I know the sign?! Why can't I stay with you?! Don't leave me again!"

With a small giggle, Haven waved and blew him a kiss. "You will know the sign when it comes silly. Wait for it Kurama. It will come." And she faded away into the light.

"NO!" he cried, stretching his arm out as far as he could, reaching for her. "NO!" But even as his screams faded in his ears, darkness crept over the edges of his vision and stole away the light before his eyes. "_No…_" he whispered.

DISCLAIMER: The song "Fake Wings" is not mine and was not created by me. It is a part of the .hack//sign soundtrack and I take no credit for any part of it in any way whatsoever.  ^.^


	8. LifeFire

Fox Song:

Chapter 8- Life-Fire

"_Kurama…Kurama…_"

Faintly the voice reached his ears, as if from far away, and stirred a sluggish sense of recognition in his muddled mind. He struggled against the slowly brightening light, fighting to sink back down into the sweet, soundless dark where he could sleep forever.

"KURAMA!"

With a jolt, he sat up and immediately regretted it. Searing pain shot through his entire body and his head felt like it was going to burst. Moaning, he lay back down, blood pounding in his head and pooling behind his eyes; it felt like they were going to pop out of their sockets. He tried to raise a hand to his eyes to shield them from the searing light, but his muscles felt as limp as rags and he seemed sapped of all energy.

A shadow fell across his face and he managed to open his eyes in the dimmed glare and squinted up at Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. All three breathed simultaneous sighs of relief. "Holy shit! He's alive!" Yusuke shouted, his surprise obvious in his voice.

Hiei just snorted and turned away for a moment, but Kurama heard him mutter under his breath. "Dammit Kurama!"

Closing his eyes, Kurama chose to stay silent and soon sleep swept over him again, carrying him away to a realm where only the impossible was true.

***************

He awoke to a velvet sky and sparkling stars, the dark shapes of tree limbs framing his view like a picture frame. Sighing, he named them in his mind and thought of Haven. What was the sign she had spoken of and when would he find it? What had she meant by "he would be happy"? Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, he continued to stare up at the stars as if he could find the answers he sought among their shimmering ranks.

He heard the soft whoosh of another breath nearby and turned to find Yusuke awake and sitting up, the glowing end of a cigarette visible in the darkness. A ring of smoke curled around his head and reflected the star shine from above, reminding Kurama vividly of his vision of Haven. It appeared as though their other two companions were asleep.

Glancing towards the kitsune, Yusuke brought the cigarette to his mouth and inhaled sharply. Tossing a small something at Kurama, who caught it with lightening reflexes, he turned back to staring off into the depths of the forest. "That's from her." His voice was carefully neutral; too carefully neutral Kurama thought. "I just remembered I had it the other day," the dark-haired boy went on, breathing out another cloud of smoke before tossing his spent cig into the glowing embers of the fire. "Haven gave it to me at Christmas, said that if anything ever happened to her that I was to give it to you."

Kurama looked at the object in his hand and discovered a small white box. Sitting fully up, he stared at it in bewilderment. What was it? With trembling hands, he pried the tiny latch open with long delicate claws. He gasped and Yusuke looked over sharply, his handsome face outlined by the sharp light from the rising moon.

Without realizing it, Kurama let a tear or two slip down his cheeks. Inside the box lay a lock of golden hair and a blood red gemstone. The stone was about the size of a grape and it glowed with an inner light that flickered and shone like fire. Kurama held it up to the sky and marveled at the beauty of it, turning it over and around in his grasp.

"What the hell is that?" Yusuke asked.

"It's a _Chishio-houshu_!" he whispered vehemently. "A blood-gem! It's the most pure drop of blood in a kitsune's body, that comes straight from their heart when and if their chest is pierced. It is a gift of unfathomable value! Something like this is only given to another when their feelings are so strong that they wish to dedicate themselves completely." Here he paused. "Only if they love them…"

Yusuke peered intently at the stone. "It looks like there's something in it," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes, that's the life-fire," Kurama said absently, still marveling over the gem and what it meant. Then he did a double take. "Life-fire?!" he shouted incredulously.

"Shhh!" the Spirit Detective hissed, gesturing towards the sleeping lumps of Hiei and Kuwabara.

"But Yusuke!" Kurama hissed, lowering his voice to a loud whisper. "The life-fire only glows within the stone if the body it came from is alive! The life-fire goes out once it's creator dies!"

Yusuke's eyes widened into twin pools of silver and he ran his fingers through his hair agitatedly. "But, Kurama," he said delicately, knowing he must proceed carefully if he valued his life. "We know for a _fact_ that Haven is dead. She's been dead for awhile. There must be something wrong with the gem. It must be from another kitsune's body." Cringing, he waited for the explosive anger of Youko Kurama that he knew would be coming.

But it never came. Astonished, he stole a fleeting look at his friend and found him staring at the stone even more intently now. "_The sign_…" he breathed, barely audible.

"Huh?" was the only response he got from the other boy.

Grinning, he lept to his feet and let out a deafening whoop of delight, turning around in circles with his arms flung wide. A strangled cry escaped Yusuke's throat as Hiei and Kuwabara sat awoke with loud cries of their own. One look took in the ecstatic kitsune and his spinning. Both glanced towards Yusuke as if to say, "He's finally gone off the deep end right?". But the teen Spirit Detective just shrugged.

Kurama whooped again and Hiei screamed, "What in the blazes do you think you're doing fox?!"

"It's the sign!" the silver demon shouted back. "It's Haven's sign!" He stopped his joyous spinning and showed the stone to his small friend. "It's her _Chishio-houshu_ and the life-fire's still burning inside!"

"_Impossible_!" Hiei exclaimed. "There were no doubts as to her death!"

"But she came to me this morning and told me there would be a sign and I would know it when I saw it and that it would make me happier then anything else could!" He let out a final whoop of delight and sat down between the fire demon and Kuwabara. "Don't you see?! This is her sign! Something's going to happen. I can feel it."

And just as he said this a cool breeze swept through their campsite and made his tails and hair flutter out behind him. The leaves whispered amongst themselves and branches crackled and snapped. Kurama leaned his head back and breathed deeply, his nose catching the a familiar, but faint scent. His fangs showed as he grinned widely upon hearing the faint strains of a long dead song. Something was going to happen…and soon.

_I want to change the world!_

_Piercing through the gales, unafraid of anything,_

_Now I hold my courage and pieces of my smile._

_Change my mind!_

_If we reach out to the soaring future,_

_without losing our passion, we'll be able to shine,_

_It's wonderland!_

(Author's Note: _Chishio-houshu_ literally means "Blood-Gem" or "Blood Jewel" in Japanese.)


	9. Anticipation

Fox Song:

Chapter 9- Anticipation

Tails streaming out behind him like banners, the silver fox ran through the forest at top speed, far outrunning the two humans behind him, but not quite catching the little demon in front of him. His normally pale cheeks glowed pink in the early dawn air and his eyes glittered with a rekindled joy. One would never know that he had been on the edge of death just 24 short hours ago.

The _Chishio-houshu_ Haven had given him was tucked away carefully in an inner pocket of his garment, he could feel it's warmth through the thin cloth and he even thought at times that he could feel a heartbeat. A smile played about the corners of his mouth as he breathed the chill air in and felt it wash coolly over his skin. The very air around him seemed to spark with some unknown force, crackling and humming with something supernatural that he could not place.

Today was the day.

He increased his speed and burst forth from the woods, a large, flat plain dotted with glittering lakes meeting his eye ahead. Hiei was already waiting for him, leaning against a tree with his arms crossed, staring at the lake nearest to them. A few minutes later Yusuke and Kuwabara caught up with them, faces red and chests heaving. "Geez, you think you guys coulda run any faster?" Yusuke managed to gasp out, collapsing at the base of one of the trees at the forest's edge.

Hiei and Kurama both wore twin smirks on their faces as Kuwabara sprawled face first into the dirt. Heaving, he rolled over onto his side and watched as the two demons walked through the stomach-high grass and headed out onto the plain. "Catch up with us when you're ready!" Kurama called back. "We'll be by the lake!"

The outer fringes of the forest barely brushed the edge of the lake; a few straggling trees and bushes clung to the shores. Sighing, Kurama lay back on the sand, already warm from the sun's rays and stretched happily. He was content to lie there watching the clouds drift on by overhead…that is, until he got a face full of water from Hiei. Sputtering he sat up quickly and tried in vain to shake the cool water off, but it had already soaked into his clothes and hair. Meeting the fire demon's eyes and finding a good-natured challenge in them, Kurama dove into the water with him.

Water droplets glittered in the sunlight as the two demons dove and swam in cool liquid. Shrugging out of his soaked shirt and boots, Hiei deposited them on the shore next to Kurama's. He watched with a huge grin on his face as the kitsune flipped underwater and burst to the surface of the water, only to dive down underneath again and roll over several times.

When he resurfaced, cheeks pink and breathing short, he laughed gaily as he sloshed over to where Hiei was lounging at the water's edge. Hiei couldn't help but laugh with him; his friend had seemed so much happier ever since Yusuke had given the little box from Haven. Hiei had seen the fox surreptitiously slip the gem into the inner folds of his top and tie the lock of hair around a cord and string it from his waist; he wasn't going to let anyone get near those two precious objects.

But even so, Hiei truly did not believe that this was any sort of sign, from the kitsune, from above, or from wherever. Kurama had been delusional lately, and Hiei suspected that he would grasp at anything to slake his grief over his beloved's death. It was just pure coincidence that Yusuke had remembered to give him the box at the same time he had dreamed about Haven and her "sign". There was no hidden meaning to any of this, but Hiei knew that if this hope were dashed, if this belief was shattered, it would kill Kurama.

Wringing out his shirt, Hiei watched as the water fell in a miniature waterfall to the ground and immediately soaked in. Fascinated by the play of sunlight through the glittering drops, he sat there for several minutes and wrung every last drop out of the garment.

He looked up at Kurama's chuckle. "Just like Haven," the kitsune said, and flopped back on the grassy shore to stare up at the sky above. Putting his arms beneath his head, he heaved a great sigh and began humming a soft, bittersweet tune he had often heard Haven sing. In a quiet tenor, the little fire demon sang along, knowing the words off by heart.

_Come with me in the twilight,_

_of a summer night for awhile._

_Tell me of a story never ever told,_

_in the past._

_Take me back to the land,_

_where my yearnings were born._

_The key to open the door is in your hand,_

_now fly me there…_

Yusuke and Kuwabara, wading though the tall, sweet-smelling grass had come upon the two just as they finished up the last few lines of the song. Cocking his head to the side, Hiei looked up at the two humans as they regarded Kurama with impossible looks on their faces. Deciding to ignore them for the time being, the Koorime spread his shirt out on the ground to dry the rest of the way and, like Kurama, lay back with his arms beneath his head, closing his eyes.

"Wake me in a few hours," he grunted, before drifting off to sleep.

Kurama did much the same, falling asleep within moments of their arrival, so the two bewildered humans went around to the other side of the lake and had their own water fight.

Hours later as the sun was just beginning to decline across the western sky, they got out and felt the familiar sense of hunger stab their stomachs. Grumbling and muttering to themselves, they built a fire and made dinner, waking the two demons once it was ready.

The air around the little group hummed with electricity and the tension seemed so thick, you could have cut it with a knife. They ate in an uncomfortable silence that only emphasized the strain and made Kurama's tails bristle.

Shifting uncomfortably, Kuwabara finally blurted out, "Guys, I'm getting' that feeling again. And it's sending chills up my spine! I know we're being watched!"

Yusuke, who out of their little company seemed the most unperturbed, sneered back, "Seeing ghosts again Kuwabara?"

With an outraged shout, Kuwabara flung himself at the other boy and soon the two were wrestling on the dirt at the lake's edge. Unconsciously, this was their outlet for all the excess energy that had been building up inside of them all day. With many loud curses and grunts of pain, the two rolled over and over, finally ending up in the water.

Kurama was fidgety and the fur on his tails bristled and caught in the leaves and sticks scattered across the ground. He couldn't sit still; pacing in circles around the clearing, he muttered constantly to himself and clutched the _Chishio-houshu_ tightly in one clawed hand. His stomach churned and he felt as if the dinner he had just eaten wouldn't stay eaten much longer. The omnipotent feeling had been growing all day and he felt that if he just reached out, he could grasp it in his hand. He could sense something…some indescribable thing coming closer and closer, but he did not know what it was. And so his pacing wore on.

Hiei watched him worriedly, also sensing the tension surrounding them. He glanced up at the sky, covered in wispy white clouds that barely moved in the absence of a breeze. Something was fated to happen…and it was going to happen tonight.


	10. Disappointment

Fox Song:

Chapter 10- Disappointment

The moonlight shone down bright and eerie, illuminating almost everything in the forest, leaving only the deepest parts in darkness. There was an uneasy silence over the creatures, and only the occasional chirp of a cricket could be heard. Not even the bats were noisy this night.

Sitting alone and staring up at the glowing orb overhead, Kurama gripped the _Chishio-houshu_ so tight in his palm that he could feel it pulse in time with his heartbeat. The very air around him seemed to glow and glitter with a silvery light that was almost tangible. He reached out with one nimble hand and snatched at a moonbeam, watching as the liquid silver flowed over his palm and through his fingers like water.

Once more directing his gaze to the sweeping expanse above, he watched in awe as a shooting star swept across the already star speckled sky. It flared brightly as it cut a sharp path across the velvet blackness, leaving a shimmering trail in its wake. Kurama brought the _Chishio-houshu_ to his lips and kissed it softly as he offered up a silent prayer. Kitsune believed that shooting stars were the souls of their kin departing the earth, taking one last look at their home before they left it for good.

Sighing as he lowered the _Chishio-houshu_, he gently tugged on the string tied to the waistband of his pants and pulled out the lock of Haven's hair. The moonlight turned the normally golden strands to a pale platinum and caused them to gleam fiercely. Bringing the lock of hair to his lips, he kissed it also, then reveled in the softness of it. Nostrils flaring, he caught the scent that was Haven and let it fill him completely, overtaking his mind and soul.

Rubbing the hair against his lips once again, he was reminded of the many times he had placed gentle kisses upon the top of her head; smiling a sad smile he clutched the snippet of hair to his chest in one hand and held up the _Chishio-houshu_ in the other, letting it catch a moonbeam. Glittering, it spun around softly in his grasp and threw back the light a thousand-fold, illuminating Kurama's eyes and making them twinkle.

The pregnant feeling still hung in the air and it weighed heavily upon the silver kitsune as he sat and stared at his love's blood-gem. "_A most precious object…_" he thought admiringly. "_The most valuable gift one could ever hope to give. For it is painful to acquire and only given when feelings are sincere and returned._"

Letting one idyllic tear roll down his cheek he once again kissed the _Chishio-houshu_. Ever since the moment he had realized what the crimson stone was, it had easily become his most treasured possession. It almost never left his grasp now.

Staring at the stone, an idea dawned on the waiting fox. Haven had given him her blood-gem with her life-fire burning in it…he needed to give her his own. It was the only thing he could do now to express the depth of his feelings; the love and hope he felt now ran deeper then any words could ever express.

Carefully, he set the stone down on the tree stump where he had been seated and stood up. Pulling out a seed, he fed the tiny plant with his Spirit Energy and flung it wide, a Rose Whip springing to life in his hand. Cautiously, brought the whip to his other hand and broke off one long thorn gingerly between two claws. Putting away his whip, he set the thorn down on the stump next to Haven's _Chishio-houshu_ and her strands of hair.

Shrugging out of his shirt, he let the gauzy garment fall to the ground at his feet. Chest bared, and muscles rippling, he brought the point of the rose thorn to rest right above where his heart was. Taking a deep breath, he brought his most cherished memories of Haven to mind and drove the thorn deep into his skin. With a painful roar, he fell to his knees and caught the one single drop of blood that fell from the puncture.

Wrenching the thorn from his chest, he threw it aside and opened his hand to find a shining stone sitting in his palm, almost identical to the one his golden kitsune had given him. His own life fire burned steadily in the depths of the gem and he smiled as he set the newly born _Chishio-houshu_ next to Haven's. Both pulsed in unison as he slipped back into his shirt and retied the golden hair to his waist.

Scooping up the stones, he sat back down once more and stared back up at the sky. By now the trail from the shooting star had vanished and once again Kurama offered up a silent prayer for the soul of his kith.

The forest still seemed to hold its breath and Kurama rolled his shoulders uneasily. He had been sure that whatever it was was going to happen tonight and now, as he glanced up at the glowing orb overhead he saw it would be dawn within a few more hours. Already the far edges of the horizon were beginning to burn with a pale gray light.

Worriedly, he scanned the forest around him, searching for any sign of another visitation from his beloved fox. Nothing. Heaving a sigh, he pulled out a blade of grass and nervously twisted it in his hands. Still nothing.

The hours wore on and soon the moon had disappeared entirely and the edges of the sky were glowing pink. The stars were fading and the first rays of the sun were almost visible in the east. With a growl of frustration, Kurama lept to his feet and stared at the rapidly lightening sky, willing it to stop, trying to make it revert to night.

But even as the first rays of sunlight broke over the forest top and painted the sky gold, Kurama's fox ears caught the faint strains of song.

Whirling around with a loud cry of "Haven!" he ran towards the sound, heart soaring with hope like an eagle soars among the clouds.

_Think of me…think of me fondly,_

_when we said goodbye._

_Remember me, once in a while,_

_please promise me you'll try._

_When you find that once again you long,_

_to take your heart back and be free-_

_if you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me._

"No Haven!" he shouted, still running, the two _Chishio-houshu_ clasped in his grip. "I could never forget you! No! Haven!"

The song taunted him and drew him forward, pulled him out of the forest and onto the plain once more. Golden sunbeams danced and pollen whirled in their ranks. The voice swelled to a crescendo, the song filling his ears, his mind, his very being. Then…it stopped. A single golden sunbeam seemed to spin towards him; it caressed his body with warm gentle fingers and entwined itself in his hair before fading off into nothing.

Eyes widening in realization, Kurama stared brokenly at the fields of sunshine ahead of him. It hadn't come. All that waiting and tension, what had it been for?! Eyes gazing emptily at nothing, Kurama let the _Chishio-houshu_ fall from his hands as his ears drooped.

Haven…


	11. Reunion

Fox Song:

Chapter 11- Reunion

Warm sunlight tickled the eyelids of the sleeping boy and ever so gently, pulled them open. Sitting up with a huge yawn that made his jaw crack, he rubbed at one eye groggily and stared out at the plain in front of him with the other. Golden light bathed everything with a shimmering glow and sunbeams danced in the lake's surface.

Stretching, his eyes wandered to the edge of the forest and caught a glimpse of something silver among the gold. "_Kurama?_" Kuwabara thought, standing up as he did so. Carefully stepping over the sleeping forms of the other two boys, he jogged over to the kitsune.

As he came closer, he knew something was wrong. The silver fox was standing by the trees, ears drooping and tails hanging limp. His eyes were fogged over and his jaw was slack; Kuwabara almost expected him to fall over at any given moment. Closing the last ten feet of distance between himself and the silver kitsune, something red glittered at the edge of his vision, right by Kurama's feet.

Bending down, he picked up the red stone he had seen Kurama obsessing over the day before and found one nearly identical to it lying nearby. Scooping both up gingerly, he rolled them in the palm of one hand and watched as they sparkled in the early morning sun. Glancing up at Kurama, he saw the fox had not moved an inch. "Uh . . . Kurama?" he offered.

No response.

"Kurama?" He tried again and once more got silence as his only answer. Sighing he slipped the two _Chishio-houshu_ into his pocket and slung the motionless kitsune over his back. Still he got almost no response, the only sign showing that Kurama had noticed was a small, almost inaudible whimper that slipped forth from his throat.

Kuwabara carried him back to where the others were still sleeping and set him carefully down by the edge of the lake. Yawning once more, he turned around and fell back into his bed.

***************

And hours later, as they little company reached the opposite side of the plain, and entered once more into a dense forest, Kurama was still silent as the grave. The only words he had spoken, were to ask Kuwabara if he may have the two _Chishio-houshu_ back. The tall boy had immediately given them back; the heartbeat he had been feeling from the two stones had been giving him the creeps.

Now, once more, the two Blood-gems were clutched the hand of their owner.

Sunlight still filled the forest, brighter now as the sun had climbed up towards its peak. Colors swirled around the boys as brightly plumed birds darted in and out among the jade green leaves and perched amid blooming flowers.

Kurama walked along with his tails still limp and his eyes still slightly clouded. The spring that had once again graced his step after his vision from Haven was now gone, he was back to the broken kitsune he had been before. The birds' songs trilled in his ears, yet he heard none of them. Their feathers burst in and out of his vision in a myriad of colors, yet he did not see them. Tantalizing smells of thousands of flowers tempted his nose and filled his nostrils, yet he did not smell them. He did not notice anything until . . .

_Ain't nothing gonna stop me now, I'm gonna make it,_

_I'm running hard and straight ahead._

_Can't even take the time to mop,_

_the sweat that's streamin' like the rain off my head._

Ears perking up he cocked his head and strained towards the sound. It was Haven! Looking around joyfully, his tails flew up and began thrashing excitedly as he tried to pinpoint exactly where the song was coming from.

"Kurama?" Hiei asked. Then, "KURAMA!" again as his kitsune friend ran off into the forest. "Not again . . ." he muttered, eyes burning red.

But the only thing the running fox heard was Haven's voice. "_I'm coming Haven!_" he thought urgently. "_Wait for me! I'm coming!_"

Leaping over fallen trees and ducking under collapsed branches, he ran as fast as he could and barely noticed the forest flying by him in a whirlwind of color. A breeze filled his nose, smelling strongly of Haven and he grinned as he sensed her Spirit Energy up ahead.

Sensed her Spirit Energy?! He came to a screeching halt at the edge of a clearing as the thought hit his mind like a train. If she were dead . . . how could he . . .

Tinkling laughter greeted his ears as he looked up, startled. Haven stood on the other side of the glade, her arms stretched out to him and her tails wrapping around her waist like a sash. Warily, Kurama stepped forward; he had reached this point in his dreams so many times, only to have her fade away like mist under the sun.

Laughing once more, she took a few steps forward. "Hello, Kurama," she said and her voice chased away whatever shreds of doubt had been left in his mind.

An ecstatic grin stole over his face and he ran forwards, scooping her up in his arms and swinging her around in circles. Their laughter mingled and rose up into the sunny skies above, making a music more beautiful then any that has ever been known to man or demon.

Setting her down, but keeping his firm hold on her waist, Kurama stared down into the face of the one he loved. "Is . . . is it really you?" he whispered, afraid that at any moment now he would wake up and find her gone.

Smiling, the golden kitsune threw her arms around his neck and pulled him as close to her as she could. "Yes Kurama." He could feel her tears on his neck as she kissed the exposed skin there. "I'm here now. And I'll never leave you again."

With a joyful exclamation, Kurama gently pulled her back and pressed her warm, pink lips to his own. Moving his hands up to her smooth cheeks, he caressed the tanned skin there and felt her shiver under the stroke of his claws.

His arms dropped to her waist once more and tightened even more as he felt the tender prying of her tongue against his lips. Opening his mouth gladly in response, their tongues intertwined and danced with one another as the two kitsune embraced. Tears ran down both their cheeks as a sweet breeze swirled around them, making their hair blow about them in a silken cloud. Breaking off finally for the mutual need of air, they couldn't take their eyes off each other, staring into the others face as if memorizing their features.

Remembering the _Chishio-houshu_, Kurama untangled his arms from where they had been buried in Haven's golden tresses and reached into his pocket. Pulling out her stone he held it up before her eyes and watched as the golden kitsune's cheeks went pink. Grinning lopsidedly at her he chuckled and pulled out his _Chishio-houshu_. A small gasp escaped her lips. Slowly she reached out with a trembling hand and took the crimson gem, feeling the heartbeat it held and gazing at the flame burning in it's crystal depths.

Gripping it in her hand with a grasp that said she would not be letting go soon, she looked up and met Kurama's golden eyes square on with her own emerald ones. "I love you Kurama," she said, leaning her head against his chest.

"I love you too Haven," he replied, wrapping his arms around her and burying his nose in her hair, just like he used to. Nostrils flaring, he breathed in deeply, taking in more and more of her intoxicating scent.

Giggling, Haven gently pushed aside the folds of his shirt and began drawing patterns on the smooth, hard planes of his chest.

Steeling his courage, Kurama didn't move, but tightened his hold on her as he drew a deep breath. "Haven?"

"Yes Kurama?" came the sure, calm reply.

He took another deep breath and tried to suppress his churning stomach. "Will . . . will you be my mate?" He closed his eyes tightly and waited with baited breath.

Her ringing laughter reached his ears once more and he soon found himself on the receiving end of a very passionate kiss. He returned the kiss with equal passion and desire, stroking his claws up and down her arms, delighting in the sweet shivers that ran through her body.

She pulled back and looked up him lovingly, eyes sparkling with joy and rapture. "I guess I'll take that as a yes," Kurama said, amusement tinting his voice.

At that last comment, Haven threw her head back and laughed even harder as Kurama picked her up once more and swung her around. She threw her arms out as they spun in their circle and watched as the gold-washed forest revolved around her.

Kurama watched his love, almost bursting with happiness; this is what he wanted, this is where be belonged. He belonged with her, Haven, his kitsune.

_No matter what the changes the future may bring,_

_It's you I'll remember always!_

_I'll trust you forever . . ._

_You'll carry us on!_

~*END*~


	12. Epilogue

Fox Song:

Epilogue

Later that day, as the sun was just beginning to sink down behind the horizon, two kitsune sat with hands entwined watching as the sky turned gold. With a loving kiss, the taller of the two scooped the smaller into his lap and held her close, resting his chin on top of her head.

"But . . . how?" Kurama wondered, his breath stirring the golden strands of Haven's hair slightly. "I thought you were dead. When I saw your body-" He choked.

"Yes, Kurama, I was dead," his mate continued in during the space. "You were not wrong about that. But I was allowed a second chance, I was allowed to come back. The weight of goodness on my soul far outweighed the evil and King Enma himself reviewed my case and gave me permission to return."

With a soft gasp, Kurama squeezed her tightly for a moment before relaxing his grip. "I guess that sacrifice of yours did it." He grinned.

With that tinkling laughter that Kurama loved so much, Haven turned and planted a firm kiss on his already kiss-swollen lips. "Well, what else could I do? In the end it all worked out so let's just forget about it and enjoy this gorgeous sunset!" She turned back around and gazed at the purple clouds and pink streaked sky.

Kurama sighed, his breath tickling one of the golden fox ears perched upon the top of her head. "I love you," he stated simply, dipping his head and nibbling on her neck.

"Mmm," she murmured in response, enjoying his attention. "I love you too Kurama."

And as the last traces of color disappeared from the sky, the two kitsune proclaimed their love for each other in ways that words could never even hope to match.

Author's Note: Well folks, this is it: The last installment of the trilogy. Thanks so much to those of you who read everything and reviewed it! I've appreciated it very much. I hope everyone enjoyed it.  ^.^  (Oh and by the way . . . I've started the sequel trilogy!!! It starts out with Kit Love, so reads and reviews would be very much appreciated! Thanks again!)


End file.
